Fairy Tales Happen Everywhere (Revised)
by Spice of Inu-Yasha
Summary: The Future used to be a safe place for Kagome Higurashi to run away from her secret life, but now thanks to some recent demon attacks, it seems our poor time traveler has some problems! Who can help her now? FBXINU Kyo X Kagome pairing. Fully Summary Inside. REVISED
1. A New School Means a New Start

**Disclaimer:** I do own Inu-Yasha, and I do own Fruits Basket…(Sees angry lawyers)...plushies! O.O Yeah, plushies! Not the shows, just the toys! (Sees the lawyers glare) Please don't hurt me!

**Summary:** The present days of Tokyo were always a safe get away from the past monsters of Feudal Japan, or so Kagome thought. Recent demon attacks start happening in random places and new strangers may be the only ones who can save her! The approaching final battle draws near, and it's apparent that training is needed. Yet future events may put a black shadow on the outcome of things yet to happen…

**Fairy Tales Happen Everywhere**

**Chapter One: A New School Means A New Start**

She shifted the strap of her giant yellow bag with a sigh, the ache in her shoulders no less intense as they protested the heavy load. With tired cerulean eyes she slid the door to the well-house open, squinting as a ray of light fell upon her features. Raven locks tickled her tan skin as a gentle breeze ruffled them into unruly tangles. The smell of exhaust was slightly prominent but mostly muted by the fragrances of the plants that grew around Sunset Shrine. Still, a sense of relief washed through her as she allowed the sensations to wrap around her achy muscles. This was home. She was home.

Smiling to herself she moved the door back into place and headed for her house. No doubt inside her mother was having Souta set the table in preparation for supper while Grandpa blathered on about some mythical tale or another.

When she opened the door the first thing she noticed was the smell of food (real food!). Her mother's warm and relieved voice trailed from the kitchen soon after. "Oh Kagome, is that you?"

A long tired sigh escaped her as she set her heavy backpack down with a loud thunk. "Yes I'm home!" Sitting on the bench by the door, she kicked her warn sneakers off while sliding out of her jacket. Her nose then led her to the kitchen where her family sat, just starting dinner as predicted. A nervous smile graced her mother's lips as she watched her daughter grab a plate before pulling up a seat at the table.

Souta smiled at her, "Hey sis!"

She smiled back and ruffled his head, "Hey squirt."

"Stop it Kagome!" Slapping her hands away with a grumble he continued, "Did you fight any cool demons?"

She rolled her eyes at the excited gleam that entered his and sent her mom a pleading look.

Her mother, picking up the hint, lightly chided Souta. "Kagome just got back dear, maybe let her settle in a bit before pestering her? She's likely had a long day."

Looking between the two of them he pouted, crossing his arms angrily before slumping back into his chair. "Whatever…it was just a question. She took longer than normal to get back is all."

At that comment her mother sent her a questioning stare, eyebrows slightly raised as if to say 'he has a point'.

Kagome laughed awkwardly to herself, remembering exactly why she took so long getting home. Indeed it was a demon that caused her extended stay. It seemed she was target number one so long as the shards hung from her neck. Sadly this time she wasn't able to escape the encounter completely unscathed. As a result she remained longer than normal in the past, healing so her mother wouldn't have to see her in such condition and possibly ban her from ever going back. Unconsciously she shifted the fabric of her shirt closer to her neck, trying to keep the new scars from view.

"Things were the usual. We just got a lead on a shard and I had to stay longer, that's all."

Her mother met her eyes, and she looked back to her food to avoid her gaze.

"It all ended up being a huge waste of time really." She continued randomly, "No new shard, no closer to finding Naraku. Completely boring." Her eyes stayed firmly on the piece of stake she was cutting, putting it gratefully in her mouth. Despite the tension in the room she couldn't help but gleefully enjoy the full-bodied taste. '_Finally, real food!_'

As a result she missed the worried look that darkened her mother's knowing eyes."That's good to hear sweetie."

Souta pouted at the answer and Grandpa made a disbelieving noise, mumbling something about how unlikely it was with demons running around.

Kagome ignored them in favor of devouring her meal, drinking from her glass of milk occasionally. It wasn't until near the end of dinner did the tense silence that went unnoticed by her shatter.

"Kagome dear, I've…been meaning to tell you." her mother started, causing her to look up from her meal suspiciously with a raised eyebrow.

Her mother shifted uncomfortably, opening her mouth briefly before closing it with a frown.

"Oh?" she urged.

"Yes…you see, I received a call from your school last week, and it seems you've been missing more school then we've all realized."

Already she could tell she wouldn't like where this was going…

Her Grandpa took over, "Er…what your mother is trying to say Kagome, is that even though you've managed to keep up with your studies your attendance record hasn't been enough to sustain you in such a demanding school. It's…damaging their record streak."

Sudden realization hit her.

"You mean the school is kicking me out!?" Her knife and fork dropped as she stood from her seat. Souta stopped eating to watch the unfolding drama with interest.

Her mother tried to placate her. "It's really not all that bad! The new school you're going to will be much easier to handle!" She waved a hand, as if dismissing Kagome's worry.

Her Grandpa snorted, "Please, it's not going to be that easy, it's the best second there is. The only difference is they aren't as worried about attendance for whatever reason." His eyes turned thoughtful, "Now that I think about it…I believe it's more difficult then your original school anyways…"

"You can't be serious!"

"Father!" her mother warned with a slight glare, before her attention turned back to her paling daughter, "What he means to say is, this new school is much better for you. It's close enough for you to walk so you won't have to take a bus to school, and their requirements aren't as strict."

Kagome slowly sat back down in her seat, eyes wide and unseeing as she took in the information. "But…I won't be with anyone I know…" she moped, quacking slightly. She and her friends had always gone to the same schools since they first met in grade two. How on earth was she supposed to make new friends now? She had no social skills at all! Not to mention no way to relate to them.

She could see it now….

_"Hey did you see that new 'insert current movie title'?" Inquired individual she was trying to become acquainted with._

_Her response, "Eh? They made a second one?"_

_Individual stares at her oddly, "Um no…this is the fourth movie in the series? It's been out for two weeks now. I heard it was better than the third!"_

_She blinks at them. "There was a third one?"_

Oh yeah. Making new friends would go over just super smooth. Not to mention who the heck befriended the school plague anyway?

Her mother sent her a reassuring smile, "You'll be fine dear, trust me."

"I guess I'll find out." She grumbled, playing with the meat on her plate with her fork. "When do I start?"

"Tomorrow."

Kagome sighed dejectedly as her mother calmly took another bite of steak. '_It's so soon.'_ She reached over and downed the remainder of her milk. '_Maybe…it's better this way? I won't have to keep lying to everyone. Just keep a low profile._' A small smile began to form on her lips. '_Perhaps this isn't such a bad thing after all?_'

Well, she would find out for certain tomorrow anyway.

/…./

The day was beautiful. Flecks of clouds dotted the baby blue sky as the sun shone its warm rays to the world below. Modern Tokyo buzzed with loud city noises as hoards of people made their way to wherever it was they were going. A refreshing wind blew through the decorating trees, cooling the inhabitants who were out early enough to enjoy it.

One such person closed their eyes in contentment as the wind wrapped around them. Long chocolate brown locks fluttered as if dancing, and they let out a happy sigh. It was hard not to feel good on a day like this one.

"Tohru! Tohru wait up!"

Leaf green eyes blinked open in surprise at the familiar voice, and she turned to greet the new arrival with a bright grin. "Momiji! I'm glad that you could join us but…" her head looked behind him, turning left then right, "Where's Haru?"

Momiji laughed before pointing behind her.

"Right here." A male voice intoned, causing her to whirl around in fight. Smiling faintly she patted her racing heart and regarded the boy with white and black hair. "Haru! You scared me!"

Haru laughed in response before patting her head good-naturedly. She swatted at his hands playfully when he started ruffling her hair into a mess. A sudden growl rose and everyone turned to look at the person it belonged to.

A boy with piercing crimson eyes glared disdainfully at Haru, who still had his hand planted on Tohru's head. His carrot top hair stood out against the greenery around as his hands fisted in growing anger. "Get your hand off her head idiot! She isn't a dog!"

Haru smirked coyly. "Why don't you make me?"

Kyo's eye twitched and he raised his first angrily. "Bring it!" He stepped towards Haru who approached him just as menacingly.

Before the two could get any closer and start throwing fists Tohru reached for one of Kyo's hands. "Um Kyo?"

"What?!"

Tohru flinched at the tone. "Please...please don't start a fight?"

He eyed her for a moment, before his arm lowered and he crossed them with a turn of his head, dislodging her grip. "Keh, whatever. It would be a waste of my precious time to beat him again anyhow!"

Tohru smiled at him before Haru suddenly appeared in front of Kyo. "Whaddyeah say you stupid cat?" he grounded out, his hand fisted and in front of him threateningly.

Tohru began to panic slightly, "N-Now now! W-We're going to be late!" She waved her hands in front of her frantically, but the two boys ignored her as their fist's started flying.

A sigh was heard from behind Tohru as a boy with pure gray hair stepped into the argument, stopping both of their attacks with each of his hands. "Enough."

The two continued glared at each other from either side of him.

Momiji nodded, "Yeah stop fighting! You're upsetting Tohru!" then he pointed his finger at her as if to emphasize his point.

She laughed weakly. "Now, I'm not really upset but…I would really appreciate it if we could all walk together in relative peace."

"Without you idiots fighting!" Momiji added.

The two looked at Tohru who nibbled her lower lip nervously, and a decision seemed to form in their eyes. Kyo scratched his head lightly while Haru simply crossed his arms. "After school then, stupid cat." He added for measure, and Kyo glared at him. "You're starting to sound an awful lot like the dumb rat over there…" he stuck his thumb towards the boy with gray hair.

"Come on guys! Enough!" Momiji piped up, sensing another fight about to break loose. "Otherwise _Prince Yuki_ is going to break his attendance streak!" he winked playfully at the boy with gray hair, now identified as Yuki, who glared spitefully at him from the use of his hated nickname.

Kyo huffed, "Like I care about _his_ attendance record!"

Seeing the glare forming on Yuki, Tohru quickly grab both his and Kyo's hands. "Come on, we don't want to be late!"

Both their eyes fell to her hand, gripping theirs, the fight leaving them as surprise instead overtook them.

Momiji skipped ahead of them humming a cheerful tune now that the drama had passed. Tohru laughed and pulled the them along, a brilliant smile lighting her face.

The two boys had no choice but to mutely follow while Haru walked behind them, silently snickering.

/…./

"This place is huge!"

Kagome stared ahead in slight dismay. Before her the school building (or was that building_s_) loomed ominously, hundreds upon hundreds of students milling amongst the pathways and grassy fields. The crowd was intimidating, but not quite as intimidating as finding her way through the unknown hallways that lurked inside.

"How am I supposed to find the office in this mess?"

With a sad frown she began to make her way through the milling students, some bumping into her on occasion. A boy hurriedly walked past her, brushing against her shoulder roughly without so much of an apology, nearly knocking her over. With a huff she crossed her arms, hoping to distance herself from the crowd.

Finally entering the actual school, she looked left then right before growling in frustration. Maybe if she went this way she would find the office? After a few more steps she found a sign that led her back the way she just came. She turned back with a sigh. After walking some more distance she found another sign that seemed to point her to another area altogether. Feeling her annoyance growing she headed in that direction instead. Once she finally got to the area there were no more signs pointing here anywhere. '_Fantastic_.' Eye twitching she decided to simply roam the halls in hopes of landing upon the office by chance.

After fifteen minutes of fruitless searching, she finally stopped, a defeated look in her eyes. "It's…hopeless." A sad sigh escaped her as she looked around at the unfamiliar faces swarming before her. Feeling very isolate and uncomfortable, she hugged herself dejectedly.

It was hard being in such crowded places. The Feudal Era was open and endless, filled with trees instead of people. Heck, even when she was home it was near impossible to fall asleep with all the blaring car alarms. Oh and her mornings! Her poor mornings! She could never sleep in anymore because of the pounded in Inu-Yasha alarm clock! Don't even get her started on the fact that she now made it a habit to carry around concealed daggers in her school stockings. Without them, she never even felt secure anymore! Was she some sort of crazy now or what?

A tired smile crossed her features. '_Ok, I maybe sort of like the idea that I even know how to use daggers, and being up early means I'm not rushing out the door anymore._' Standing straighter as more confidence consumed her, a sudden thought occurred to her. '_Maybe…I should ask someone?._' She smirked at her own idea - oh why had she not thought of this before?!

Grabbing the nearest person, which happened to be a brunette with startling green eyes, she sent her an apologetic smile. "Sorry to disturb you, but I'm new here and completely lost. Can you help me?"

The girl looked at her in surprise, eyes trailing to the hand she had locked onto her shoulder. Laughing meekly she released the girl as she scratched the back of her neck awkwardly. Inwardly she took notice of the four guys stopping as well, staring at her with suspicious gazes. She had to keep her gasp of surprise as she studied them, or more specifically, their auras.

How odd for them to be staring at _her_ suspiciously, considering _she_ wasn't the one with strange dark animal auras latching onto _her_ soul. What the hell was that?

The girl sent her a bright smile, "Of course. Where are you headed to?"

She decided to send the guys a friendly wave anyway as they watched the two of them with confused expressions. "Hi. I'm lost. Your friend here was kind enough to offer her assistance."

The boy with grey hair suddenly stepped forward. "I'm actually school president here. I can help you, where are you headed?" He sent her a warm smile that managed to ease her slightly. Maybe these weird guys (cursed animal auras aside) were alright people?

When her smile turned more comfortable, and her stance more relaxed, Kagome spoke again. "Oh thank you so much! I'm looking for the main office so I can pick up my schedule." Then a sigh escaped her. "After that I have to try and figure out where everything is…" she trailed off, biting her lower lip. "I don't mean to impose…but do you think you could help me find my first class after that? I'd hate to be late on my first day…it wouldn't look too good considering my current attendance record." she laughed weekly at the questioning stares she received.

The gray haired boy nodded at her, "You're not imposing at all." His hand extended towards her and she took it without hesitation. "My name is Yuki by the way, Sohma Yuki."

She let his hand fall and he used it to direct her attention to the others as he introduced them, "This is Honda Tohru," he indicated the girl she had pulled over to the side. Giving a small bow of greeting to each other he moved on, "This is Sohma Kyo, and yes we are sadly related." He introduced the carrot top, who grunted and waved off her bow. Shrugging she ignored his display of rudeness.

Glaring at Kyo, Yuki continued, "This is Sohma Momiji, who is also related to me along with Sohma Haru." He explained, and the two boys bowed to her as she bowed to them. '_So, they are all related except for Tohru, interesting_.' Her mind couldn't help think; perhaps she really was spending too much time in the Feudal Era? She was assessing anyone and everything like they were going to eat her or something! In fairness though it was sort of odd that these four boys - all related - had different dark animal auras latching onto their souls. It would put any sane person a bit uneasy. She decided she'd worry about it later, for now they were being normal and polite.

"Pleasure to meet you all, my name is Higurashi Kagome!" she introduced herself before looking back to Yuki with an apologetic smile, "If you don't mind…I'd like to head to the office now." The bell was going to ring in only a few moments after all. That left her with little time to get to her first class, let alone the office itself.

Yuki blinked for a moment before jumping slightly in realization. "Oh, yes, of course! Sorry Miss Higurashi right this way!" He placed a hand on her back before ushering her away from the others.

She turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "Miss Higurashi? No need for formalities, this is high school after all. Just call me Kagome."

He blushed, embarrassed. "I guess you're right, sorry it's a habit of mine."

She waved off his concern, "No worries!" as they made haste towards the office. Already she could see the approaching door and relief began flooding through her, that is, until she noticed the heated stares of almost every girl in school. Her back stiffened as the hostile auras practically devoured hers alive.

"Um…Yuki?" she called out to him hesitantly, and he blinked, as if startled out of his thoughts before giving her a questioning stare. "Yes Miss Kagome?" She inwardly cringed at the use of formality.

"Just Kagome, that's all."

He laughed sending her another apologetic smile. "Right, Kagome. Now…what is it that you wanted to ask?"

In answer she sent him a meek smile before gesturing to the girls who were starting to look an awful lot like demons before they tried to eat her…

Yuki winced, "Eh…don't mind them. They just…have fantasies that's all." He explained as politely as he could, and seeing her confused expression he elaborated. "I have a, I guess you could call it, fan club so to speak with the majority of the female population here." He looked away from her, embarrassed again.

Kagome's mouth formed a small "Oh." Of understanding, and she patted him sympathetically on the back,. "You remind me of this one guy in my old school named Hojo, he had a fan club too. The only weird thing about him was his strange fascination with health foods…Especially when it came to giving them to me." she laughed, scratching her chin at the memory. Hojo really was odd that way…and freakishly polite, but she liked him as a friend all the same.

Yuki looked at her oddly, and she waved her hand dismissing his question. "Just don't ask."

He shrugged, leaving it at that.

They were about to enter the office when she felt it - a strange dark sensation crawling up her skin. Freezing mid step, she blinked, face paling slightly as her head turned to the side and her eyes closed. It couldn't be possible? Yet, as she concentrated she felt it. A demon. Wait… '_Demon? On this side of the well?_'

"Kagome?"

The voice snapped her out of her stupor, and she turned towards Yuki with a distracted expression. "Um…I gotta…gotta go."

Yuki frowned at her, a concerned look crossing his features. "Is everything alright? School is about to start soon, I thought you didn't want to blacken your record here?" The jab didn't go unnoticed, but she had no time to explain herself further.

"I don't but…something came up. It can't wait I'm sorry. Bye Yuki!" and then she ran. Why did she run? Because that demon was on its way, and fast. She couldn't let it enter the school. Who knew how many would die before she could stop it? _If _she could stop it?

"Kagome! Wait!"

Yuki's voice was rather close, too close for the distance she just made between them. Turning her head she noticed with some horror that the guy was _following_ her! Panicking she dashed into a crowded part of the hallway, hoping to lose him in the sea of people as she made her way towards the exit. Thankfully, it worked! Yay for her! Yuki never even bothered to enter the crowd of people, instead he chose to merely stare after her in worried confusion.

That was going to be difficult to explain if she ever saw him again. Hopefully she didn't - the school was large enough that the likelihood of it not happening were on her side. Maybe if she was lucky he didn't even care - they had just met after all.

Shrugging she walked out the doors, dashing behind the school building to a secluded area further away. Worry began to sink deeply in; the demonic aura was closer now. Just where was it? No wait - why was it even here? Weren't all demons destroyed or something in her time? Here she shouldn't have to worry about being eaten alive! It was her break from being in a place where normally she would have to worry about being eaten alive!

"Why me?" she moped, her head towards the heavens as she sent them a pleading look. "Did I do something wrong? Please, tell me what I screwed up so I can use the well to go back and fix it!"

A sudden idea occurred to her - the well! Maybe if she could get it to the well, then Inu-Yasha could kill the beast? He was supposed to be back today anyway. She had been training, but she wasn't confident in her abilities yet. No one was home right now (besides hopefully Inu-Yasha), and the Shrine had enough secluded areas where the chances of someone being injured were minimal. It was her best hope. Now…to find the stupid creature. Shouldn't be too hard since she was pretty positive it was looking for her. What better chance to get her now that she was all alone?

All.

Alone.

It was a strange realization. Whenever she faced any sort of real threat she always faced them with her allies. They always were there to defend each other from harm. There was no one here for this time, and it made the dreaded poison of panic start to bubble in her heart. To keep it at bay she reached into her long sock and pulled out one of many daggers she had hidden there (thank-you Sango!). She wasn't inept with them, but they weren't exactly a miko's weapon of choice when she hadn't been completely trained in close-combat yet. Besides, metal was always more difficult to channel her powers into. Not like the wood of her bow.

The demon suddenly appeared in front of her (so much for finding him) and she jumped slightly in surprise. It was a lower class demon, that she could tell right off the bat. Not only was his power low, but also he didn't hold a human form. Instead he was all gooey and insect like, with saliva dripping from his mouth that held T-Rex like teeth. She couldn't stop the repulsed shiver that ran through her spine. His level may be low, but without her bow and arrows, defeating him on her own would prove difficult.

Her eyes fell to the dagger in her hand. '_Guess using this is my only option until I can figure out how to lead Mr. Ugly away._'

"Seems I've caught you little girl." The demon suddenly spoke, insect like pincers snapping together threateningly in front of his mouth. She backed away from him.

"What do you want?"

"What do you think I want? Go on, take a guess." He crossed his gooey arms as he watched her.

Her free hand unconsciously clutched the glass jar that hung from her neck, where the Shikon Shards remained hidden from view. "Um…a nice cup of tea?"

The demon simply stared at her, glowing eyes calculating. It didn't seem to be amused by her jab. Some creatures just lacked humor apparently.

"Tell you what, I'll be nice and give you five seconds to try and escape. Five seconds, no more, no less, before I come and kill you. Agreed?" It was always more fun to chase his prey.

Kagome sent him a bored stare. "How about…you just let me leave and we'll call it a day?" I mean come on, his options were so one-sidedly in his favor! That wasn't bargaining!

"One..."

Cursing she turned and bolted as fast as she could. At least this was one way to set her plan into motion. Now all she had to do was somehow survive long enough to lead the bastard to the well. Then the stupid demon would be in for a rude awakening!

"_Five_."

She bit her lower lip while taking a mental note that the demon was now in pursuit of her. She hadn't noticed it from before, but this creature seemed to be some sort of speed demon.

Within moments she was skidding to a halt, the demon in front of her shaking his head with disappointment. She couldn't blame him, she felt a bit disappointed herself.

"You're no fun!" he complained, his voice dispassionate as he gave her a look before shaking his head, "I mean I knew you were weak, but I never knew it was that bad. You didn't even try to fry my feet with holy power or nothing! Who just runs like that from a speed demon? Are you stupid too?"

A growl couldn't help but tear from her throat at his words. "Alright, that's IT!" she screeched, stomping her foot. "I've had enough of you!" Her eyes narrowed into dangerous slits as her hand fisted tighter around her dagger. "I'll show you who's really weak around here!" The arrogant demon had hit a sore topic.

The demon merely chuckled, crossing his arms, "Oh? And what does a weakling like you plan to do hm?"

Kagome smirked, "Why don't you come over here and find out?"

Eyes narrowed, he approached her, albeit somewhat cautiously. It was both a compliment and a slap in the face. He still felt arrogant enough that whatever scheme she planned he could handle, but there was some slight insecurity that maybe he shouldn't just foolishly charge in blindly towards any sort of armed miko.

Then suddenly he paused, apparently rethinking his plan.

"I promise I won't bite. You have to come over here to get what you want anyways, right?" She raised the bottle containing the Shikon Shards from her shirt, shaking it side to side so they let out a gentle jingle.

At sight of them he his eyes grew wide, almost eager. "I knew you had it! I knew it! I can feel its call…oh the sweet things it whispers to me."

She felt a little freaked out by that, but decided to press her advantage. Stuffing the jewels back down her shirt she smirked, "And the only way you can get it, is if you come and take it."

It happened very fast after that. She hadn't realized how crazed the jewel had made the demon. Or how fast he truly was.

With an inhuman roar he lunged at her, one giant hand wrapping around her neck as he lifted her from the ground and started shaking her.

"I will shake and shake you until every bone in your body breaks, until every muscle stretches and pulls, until those _jewels_ fall into my waiting hand!"

Panic shot through her, and would have consumed her, if she hadn't reminded herself that she wasn't the same Kagome from two years before. Using her free hand to try and scratch at the creature's hand that was currently suffocating her, she concentrated while keeping his attention solely on her feeble attempts of escape. Now if she just lasted long enough…before passing out..

There! She felt it!

With a smothered scream she yanked it violently from her soul and focused it into the hand that gripped his hand, an abnormally large amount of pink light wrapping around her palm. The demon ceased shaking her, the power burning the hand that was constricting her throat, and with a painful yell he released her. She fell to the hard earth below at his feet.

He stared down at her in complete disbelief as his entire arm began to disintegrate.

"Who's useless now?"

"You _bitch_!"

Giving him one last wink, Kagome let lose her attack. Using both hands, she grabbed her previously dropped dagger that lay by her feet. Then she shot up and stabbed the demon straight in the heart. Crying out she directed her miko energy into the dagger, but wasn't fast enough. Pain made her dizzy as the demon's remaining fist landed harshly into her rip cage. Still, she refused to let go, and power began to swirl at the tip of the blade.

"You crazy bitch! Get away from me!"

The demon tried to punch her again, but the once small glow was now a huge blast that disintegrated the demon into dust.

She fell to the ground on her knees, dagger still held in the air as mild disbelief widened her eyes.

She did it.

She actually _did_ it!

An exhausted breath escaped her, and she cough with disgust as the demon ash was caught in the wind and blew around her. Flapping her hands at it with a girly squeal she hastily moved out of its path before finding a nice safe patch of grass to flop backwards onto. With lazy hands she re-secured her dagger back into her sock. Seriously, best birthday gift ever. She would be hugging Sango a lot when she went back.

For a while she merely stayed on the ground, collecting herself while resting from the burst of energy she used. It was a useful attack, but it took a lot of mental concentration to put that type of energy into things that were not her bow. Miroku assured her with practice the ease would come. She _really_ hoped so. The drain wasn't huge but it was defiantly noticeable…and also not overly practical in real battles just yet. You know, in case there there was ever more than one demon. Which was almost always.

Fifteen minutes passed, and she finally felt the rest of her adrenaline fade. In all honesty she didn't want to go back to school. Not after her world had shattered. Not after _demons_ were somehow in her time period. What if there were more? What if they went after her family?

Speaking of family…

_'Mom is probably worried by now, no doubt the school's called her to notify my absence._' With a dejected sigh she sat up. '_Man what an image I'm setting on my first day…How do I even explain this to the office?_' A sudden cough rattled her lungs - left over demon sediment inflaming them briefly. Ugh, gross.

Then the idea formed.

'_My illnesses! I can use those to explain my absence to the school!_'. A smile lifted her lips. '_Thanks gramps, never thought I find myself appreciating your crazy diseases._'

"Alright Kagome, time to make it back to school."

Taking a deep breath, she forced herself up, slightly light-headed after laying on the ground for so long. She stared at the school in the distance, feeling slightly discouraged at the idea of walking all the way back. Complaining about it wouldn't get her there faster.

It would make her feel better though.

/…./

She burst through the office doors rather obnoxiously when she finally found them. Her breathing was hard, face flushed, skin clammy and pale (she had decided to run in the end, best end the torture as soon as possibe). She stumbled over to the desk where a very startled secretary eyed her in complete bafflement.

"H-Hey!" she breathed with weak smile. "Can I get some help? Please?"

The secretary stood, startled and worried as she hurried around her desk to see what the problem was. "Miss, miss are you alright?" She placed her hands gently on Kagome's shoulder, trying to steady her.

Kagome sent her a grateful look, "Yeah, I'm alright now…just feeling a bit…dizzy." She then closed her eyes for added effect while placing a shaking hand to her forehead.

"What happened? Come we need to get you to a bed!" the secretary urged her forward, and Kagome all but complied.

"I'm sorry, but I got a wave of dizziness and blacked out in the field. What time is it? How late am I?"

The secretary ushered her onto a bed before looking her over with a thoughtful expression. "What's your name?" she suddenly asked.

Kagome blinked before replying, "Higurashi Kagome."

Understanding quickly filled the secretary's eyes, and she nodded to herself. "Yes, I've heard much about you from your previous school. Today's your first day here right?" before Kagome could answer the woman continued, "Yes, I just called your mother five minutes ago to inform her of your absence. Do you want me to call her back and tell her to come get you? You shouldn't push yourself, especially in your condition…" she trailed off, uncertain.

Kagome sat up, much to the woman's protest, and waved off her concern. "No, don't I'll be fine in a few more moments. Just give me ten minutes and I'll be back to normal, trust me. When this happens it's never for long."

She hoped the explanation worked. She really didn't feel like going back home, nor did she want her mom to go out of her way to get her when she wasn't really ill.

With a sigh the secretary nodded. "Alright, when you feel better come see me and I'll take you to your class." She strode towards the door then paused, "I want you to go call your mother as soon as you feel well enough to stand young lady. She had a sorry fright to learn you weren't here and rightly so. Poor dear."

Kagome smiled in thanks before the woman left to go back to work.

"Man…what a way to start off. This is not what I wanted for my first day of school." She slumped her head back on the pillow. '_Oh well, maybe the afternoon will be better?_'

**End Chapter**

**After Comments:** I've decided to redo these chapters and then continue on this story. This story (and my one other Dark Angel) I have decided will be the only two stories I work on. At least until their done. Then maybe I will re-venture back to my other dabbles.

**Expressions of Review Gratitude:** As always…I appreciate any review I receive! You don't understand how inspiring they are to writers like us. It gives us hope that we're doing a good job, that our work is actually enjoyed, but most importantly it lets us know that people are actually reading our work! If all I get is silence…it's very disheartening.

After that note…Thanks to everyone who responded to my announcement on the old story! It was great to know that people are still loving my work and wanting me to continue! This chapter was for you guys! It almost never came to be but I'm glad that it happened


	2. Bodyguard

**Fairytales Happen Everywhere**

**Chapter Two: Bodyguard **

Kagome let out a deep sigh once the bell rung signaling the end of school. Tucking a strand of raven hair behind her ear she stood, stuffing her books into her yellow backpack before slinging the strap around one of her shoulders. Cerulean eyes lingered over to the window with a half view of the school field. '_I wonder…how _did_ a demon get in this time?_'

To say it unsettled her was an understatement. Despite her hasty assurances to her mom over the phone that everything was fine, she knew that it was far from the truth. Sure there had been a few random occurrences of demonic activity on this side of the well, but nothing that couldn't be explained. Nothing like that lower class demon seeking her out so purposefully.

Her hand gripped the glass jar that hung around her neck through the fabric of her uniform as she exited the classroom.

What if more demons came? What if she was putting everyone in danger, just by being near them? Innocent people who happened to be close to her when another attack occurred - maybe her friends - maybe her _family_?

"Hey! Hey, er…Kagome! Yeah! Kagome hey wait up!"

The voice startled her from her disturbing thoughts. It sounded vaguely familiar, but not overly so. She turned to look behind her and was surprised to find the familiar face of a small boy with blonde hair and dough brown eyes. He smiled brightly at her, and she suddenly remembered her encounter earlier in the day with the Sohma family and the petite brunette. She sent him a nervous smile back. "Hi um…Momiji was it?" at his affirmative nod she continued "Is there something you need?"

He grabbed her hand with both of his and stared up at her in earnest concern. "Yuki told me that you ran away from him! I just wanted to make sure he hadn't done something to upset you!"

She looked away, suddenly embarrassed as she recalled her rude and very random departure. "N-No he didn't do anything! I just forgot an important item that I had to get before going to class!" She glanced back at him in slight trepidation. Hopefully the kid would buy it. How old was he anyway? '_Wait…that uniform. He couldn't possibly be older than me?!_'

Momiji eyed her suspiciously."I dunno…that Yuki can be pretty thick headed sometimes. Are you sure you're not just covering for him?"

"Trust me he was quite the gentleman! If anything I should be apologizing to him for randomly bolting like that…"

His grip on her hand tightened and he sent her a charming smile. "Perfect! Then you can come walk with us and say it! You live around here right? East I believe? Which is totally a coincidence because we do too!"

Dread settled in the pit of her stomach from the angelic cheer that radiated off the deceptively youthful face of Momiji. '_How the hell did he know that?_' "Uh well-"

He tugged her hand and started dragging her along "Because I just remembered where I saw you before we ran into each other at school - We both take the same ally! I just know Tohru would love to chat with you and I know Yuki was really concerned and everyone was a little worried I guess so it would just be _so_ fantastic if you joined us Kagome! C'mon this way! Hurry!"

She could say nothing as he prattled along, his grip reminding her more of a shackle that dragged her off to wherever his friends were waiting. _'So much for not seeing Yuki again_' She still couldn't help the small smile that lifted the corners of her lips. Momiji reminded her so much of someone else she knew, a certain hyper fox on the other side of the well. It was hard to brood over her troubles with his contagious joy. Maybe she was even blowing her worries out of proportion? One demon attack could be a complete fluke after all right?

"There you are Momiji! We thought you went home without us." Tohru smiled, before she blinked when her eyes fell on Kagome. "Oh, are you walking with us to?"

"No she aint."

Momiji glared at Kyo. "Don't be mean! Kagome's new here and I thought she could use some friends! Don't you remember how hard it is being new?"

Yuki couldn't resist the opportunity. "I believe if I remember correctly you couldn't even make it through a whole day before having a massive panic attack and running away like a child."

Kyo growled lowly. "Hey yeah dumb rat-"

"How was your first day by the way?" Tohru interrupted quickly, and Kyo sputtered in outrage as Yuki smirked coyly at him. "I heard that you may have had some difficulty earlier?"

Kagome flushed at Tohru's words, eyes shifting over to Yuki who watched her curiously. '_Did he tell everyone about it? Jeez…_' "Well…uh about that…" She stopped and walked over to him, bowing lowly "Please accept my sincerest apology! It was completely rude of me to just up and abandon you like that after seeking out your assistance!"

Yuki blushed this time, waving his arms frantically in front of him as if to ward off the display she was making. "It's fine really! Don't worry about it!"

She stood and smiled brightly. "Thank you for forgiving me!"

"Sure." He turned away, blush deepening.

"Keh! if that's all you came here for then now that you're done you can leave."

"Kyo! Stop being a bully!"

Kagome eyed the carrot top with a wary stare, deeply wishing for a second rosary. Just what was his problem? Honestly, the guy was about as rude as a certain hanyou from the feudal era! _'Speaking of which…_' Her eyes searched the treetops and surrounding area before she allowed a small breath to escape. So far no sign of the annoying dog. How long she had before her luck would change was a mystery though. She knew he was coming back today. Surely he would just wait for her at the shrine right?

"Don't listen to him Kagome, you can stay and walk with us! That is…if want to?" Momiji smiled up at her uncertainly. '_Now he asks me?_' Still, she found herself smiling back. "Ok. I'll walk with you for a bit."

Kyo glared daggers at the two of them before tossing Yuki an incredulous stare that seemed to say ' are you really going to let this happen?!'. Yuki in turn simply ignored him and joined the rest of the group that were already moving off without them. Growling lowly under his breath he followed.

"So Kagome," Yuki suddenly spoke, and inwardly she cringed knowing what was about to come. "Where did you suddenly rush off to this morning anyway?" For such a simple and well deserved question, it was more than difficult and awkward to answer.

Scratching her chin meekly she sent him a bright smile. "Oh _that_. I just forgot something important and rushed off to get it. Sorry again - it must have seemed so strange."

Yuki sent her a raised eyebrow, but said nothing more.

She could tell already he didn't believe a word she said. Lucky for her he didn't care enough to press. She looked over to Tohru. "I'm also still sorry for randomly manhandling you like that earlier by the way! I was just a bit desperate at that point."

Like Yuki, Tohru merely waved off her words. "It's fine. It's not like you hurt me or anything."

She smiled at the girl in relief. Maybe making friends here wouldn't be so difficult?

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you transfer here?" Haru ventured out curiously. Yuki shot Haru a warning look but he shrugged it off. It was a legitimate question after all and no one else was asking.

"It's fine, I don't mind sharing." She looked to the ground, a little sad that even here she would have to continue lying. "I get sick a lot. My attendance started getting really bad so I was forced to transfer here."

Mistaking her sullen demeanor as pain over her unfair circumstances, Tohru placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "It must be so tough on you. I'm glad to see despite that you still manage to be energetic and enthusiastic about school."

Kagome blushed from the warming look, not quite used to someone other than her mom trying to comfort her in such an earnest way. She mutely nodded her appreciation and Tohru removed her hand.

Haru looked off to the side, slightly embarrassed about asking since it caused such obvious discomfort.

Then it happened again.

She suddenly stopped in her tracks, eyes growing wide in fear. A horrible dark sensation slithered up her spine, causing an involuntary shiver. She clutched the jar under her shirt, as if her mere hand could keep it hidden.

Tohru looked at her in concern. The rest of the group stopped and stared at her as well. She barely noticed. Instead a cold sweat broke over her skin and her legs nearly gave way. _'How can this be possible?_' She forced them to steady and desperately tried to think of a plan, but it was difficult in her growing panic. '_This can't be real? This can't be happening!_'

"Kagome?"

It was Momiji, his voice making her focus back on the group who now were eying her with obvious worry. She swallowed hard, then forced her best smile. "Oh jeez I'm such a scatter brain!" She took a step back, distancing herself with a nervous laugh. "I completely forgot my homework at school. It'll be the end of me if mom finds out I forgot it again! Sorry guys but I have to run back and grab it. Go on without me!"

She gave a short wave, then she turned from the group to make a hasty departure. It was stopped however, when Tohru's hand suddenly encircled her wrist. Startled she turned to look back at the brunette in question, who seemed equally surprised at her own actions. Hastily Tohru let go. "Just…be careful walking back alone okay?"

She nodded and turned away, unable to hide her emotions as clearly as she wanted. "For sure! I'll be fine!"

Then she left them.

/…./

Fear. It consumed her, made her run faster, more desperate. She felt like the Kagome from two years ago, running with all the confusion and terror from a world turned upside down by Mistress Centipede. Her inadequacy never felt more apparent to her than in that moment. She always knew she needed to train, that she was weaker - but never had it truly touched her in such a way than it did now.

The demon chasing her was stronger (though not faster) than the demon from last time. She hadn't seen it yet, but she could feel it. The thirsty dark hunger trailing closely in the shadows, waiting…anticipating the moment it could tear into her with gleeful cruelty. If it caught her she knew she would lose. There was just no way she could face something like that on her own. It sickened her to know how completely dependent she was on her companions for safety in a world full of demons much stronger than the one after her now.

Then she tripped. Of course. Would the fates ever allow anything else?

Frantically she tried to stand back up, but a sudden crunch had her crying out as pain tore through her left hand. Gritting her teeth she looked up to the creature who cast its shadow upon her, his foot having mercilessly crushed her appendage into the cruel cement floor.

"Finally we run into each other." He smiled, voice rough and deep.

The demon was more humanoid than the last one. It had pale skin, real hands and legs, as well as dark green inhuman eyes that stared at her in pleasure. His ears were pointed, and fangs glinted from his wicked smirk. Short spiked pink hair gave him a more comical look. How could something so cruel have such happy hair? He removed his foot from her hand, then roughly grabbed the collar of her shirt and hoisted her high into the air.

His eyes closed in contentment. "Ah…I can hear it sing to me. You have it don't you? Those precious little things whose song I nearly forgot."

She kneed his face in response. With a snarl he threw her to the ground then advanced upon her once more. Desperately she reached for one of her concealed daggers, fumbling to keep her balance without the use of her other hand.

"That wasn't very _nice_, miko."

Within the next second the dagger was knocked from her grasp, clattering with a small clang some feet away. Her eyes widened as she watched her only defense flutter out of her hand. A sudden sharp pain to her ribs alerted her instantly to the mistake of looking away, and she found herself flying in the air before roughly landing on the earth once more, arm scraping painfully against the hard cement surface.

He laughed at her. _Laughed_ at her. "Pitiful."

She stared up at him then, his form casting a deep shadow as his bulk blocked out the light of the sun. Fear coursed through her like liquid fire, poisoning her mind and muscles. '_What can I do? What can I do?_' Her eyes cast around for an escape but instead they landed on something unexpected.

Her weapon. It was only a few inches away from her. The last attack had landed her right by it. She forced her hand to grab it, and then forced herself to stand.

He made no move to stop her, seeming to take enjoyment in her helpless struggle. Having caught his gleeful expression, she steeled her face the best she could, standing before him with a rigid back. '_I will no longer cower before you! I owe it to them to be stronger than this!_'

"Go on, try it miko. I guarantee it will be the last thing you do."

She didn't bother with a reply. Instead she let out a fierce battle cry and charged the demon head on, her miko powers eloping the dagger in pink fire. He waited for her to get near, then shocked her with speed she never expected him to have.

One hand circled her neck. The other quickly circled her wrist as she tried to bring the weapon down. His claws bit into her flesh deeply, and she was forced to drop the weapon without further attempts.

His grip around her throat tightened, and she clawed at his hand desperately. It didn't matter though. Her weak human nails did nothing to his tough demon skin. She could see his face, drunk off the power he had over her, taking pleasure that he held her literal life in his hands. Cold, cruel eyes bore into her and his grip tightened further and all air was cut off.

She would not go so easily! And she was tired of being choked today! This demon would learn why it was a bad idea to choke a miko!

Gritting her teeth as the world swayed nauseatingly before her, she hastily searched for her power, digging deeply down until she found a small reserve rebuilding. Angrily she forced it to her command, the miko fire licking up her veins like acid. The power was wild and unruly, untrained and resistant, but she didn't care if it burned her alive so long as it took this demon bastard with her!

This time it was the demon who screamed in agony, his whole arm dissolving into ash as the pure power consumed it. She fell to the ground in a harsh heap, laughing weakly as she tried to breathe in air once more. At least she got his arm. It could go join Sesshomaru's in the afterlife.

"You wretched _whore_!"

Idly she wondered why the demons she encountered always reverted to the most basic derogatory words for females when they were bested by them. You think they could be more creative or something. Her eyes then focused back on her enemy. Dimly she watched with odd detachment as the demon's only remaining hand came towards her in what seemed like slow motion, claws arched to slit her throat. '_So this is how it ends?_'

"Iron Reaper Soul Stealer!"

Suddenly the demon's arm fell on her face before bouncing onto the cement floor beside her. She blinked stupidly at the appendage, turning to stare at it in curiosity. How did it get there? Wasn't it attached to a body two seconds ago?

A new shadow fell upon her, red fabric cutting her view of the demon she had been facing. Silver hair glittered in the sun, and a transformed Tetsusaiga was held above his head before it moved in a sweeping ark. Through the gap of his legs she watched in muted fascination as the demon's head fell to the floor this time - shock eternally sketched onto his features as dull lifeless eyes locked with hers.

Strong hands then suddenly lifted her, and her eyes fell on fiercely worried gold. She saw his lips moving but realized she couldn't hear the words. Frowning she tried to focus, and slowly the world snapped back.

"-gome!"

She blinked once more.

"Hey? Kagome can you hear me? Are you alright? Kagome!?"

She shook her head, good hand lowering to take over supporting her body while the other rested tenderly in her lap. He didn't release her though, and instead gave her a slight shake. "Answer me!"

"I…I think I'm ok?" It took her a moment to get her muddled thoughts back.

He noticed her cradled hand, and gently took it in one of his own. "You're hand…what happened?"

She hadn't actually had a chance to study it earlier, but now that he pointed it out she turned down to stare. Then instantly wished she hadn't. Her hand had swollen immensely, purple-blue already, and the sight cause a wave of dizziness to wash over her.

"Oh." she said faintly, and he seemed to realize that maybe pointing it out had been a bad idea because he set it back down. Carefully he picked her up bridal style. "C'mon, let's get you home."

She had no strength to argue. If anything, she was grateful. She didn't think she could stand at the moment. Instead her eyes closed as her free hand clutched the reassuring rough fabric of his kimono. Contently she bathed in his strong presence, his aura always soothing to her frazzled nerves by the sheer power in it. With Inu-Yasha, everything was alright, at least for now.

/…./

The day went by oddly fast.

Once Inu-Yasha burst through the door (nearly giving her grandpa a heart attack in the process) her mother was quick to notice something terrible had happened to her daughter. She quickly urged Inu-Yasha upstairs, directing him to take Kagome into her bedroom while she fetched the medical kit.

After that her mother set to work on mending her. Thankfully her bruised and swollen hand didn't appear to be broken. Her other hand needed bandages to stem the blood she hadn't even realized was still flowing from the demon's claws that had pierced her wrist. Her ribs, though bruised from the kick, were otherwise fine. Overall she had miraculously escaped the encounter mostly unscathed. Imagine that.

Now it was just a matter of sending Inu-Yasha home until she was ready to join him in the past.

"No."

"I just transferred schools though! I didn't know that was going to happen until I got home! I need to go there two more days - just until the weekend. _Please_?"

He stared at her in disbelief. "You think this is about going back? Kagome - you were just attacked _twice_ in one day! Here, in the present! Where there are supposed to be _no demons_!" His eyes closed and his hand fisted. "If…If I hadn't been there."

She placed her good hand gently on top of his fisted one. "You were though."

He roughly pulled away. "I might not be next time! I can't…I can't leave you here, knowing that."

She sighed, understanding but also knowing there was no alternative. "There might not be a next time though. Maybe it was a fluke? I've lived here, in this world for seventeen years Inu-Yasha. Why now? What's suddenly different?"

He had no answers for her.

"I'll admit that…I'm scared, but I can't live my life looking over my shoulder. This era has kept me safe from the spawns of hell for most of my life. It would be illogical to question that safety now. Even when you were here, did you ever sense them before?"

"No, but that's what bothers me. Where did they come from? _When _did they come from?"

She puzzled over his choice of words.

"That demon. I think I've seen him before. His clothing was also like mine, not your weird fabric that everyone here wears."

She thought back (reluctantly) to her encounter. It was true. She hadn't even considered how absolutely outlandish it was for a demon from her time to be wearing such outdated clothing. She was too busy being distracted by the fact that _there was a demon in her time_ to even notice his clothes. Inu-Yasha had noticed though, and now that she realized it she also knew how odd it was. Her eyes drifted to her window, where outside lay the bone eaters well. '_Could they have possibly?_'

A knock on her door brook her thoughts. "Kagome?"

It was Souta. In all the excitement he had been pushed to the side and left in the dark. She could hear the worried tremor in his voice. With a small smile she beckoned him in. "It's ok, you can come in now."

Tentatively he opened the door and peeked inside. "Are you…alright?"

She nodded. "Sure am kiddo. Thanks to Inu-Yasha here as always!"

The hanyou blushed at the unexpected praise. "Keh. It was nothing."

Souta grinned and stepped fully inside the bedroom. "Yeah? What kind of demon was it?" She could see the excited gleam in his eyes.

"A nasty kind, but nothing I couldn't take care of." Inu-Yasha sniffed arrogantly, basking in the hero-worship Souta all but oozed.

She sighed and stood, shaking her head at her younger brother. "Alright no need to inflate his ego more than it already is. Inu-Yasha killed the demon in like, five seconds, so it wasn't very strong. Just caught me by surprise. I'm fine, the demon is dead, now get outta here squirt."

He pouted at her "You ruin all my fun." before reluctantly getting up and leaving her room.

She turned to the hanyou this time and lifted an expectant eyebrow. "That includes you as well. I told you I'm not going to let this keep me from living my life. It was probably a freak fluke. Go back to the others, tell them everything is fine, and I'll see you in two days."

He spluttered at her angrily. "I-I never agreed to that!"

Another sigh escaped her. "Inu-_Yasha_" He flinched, recognizing the tone. "If you don't leave, I will be forced to say 'that' word until you fall into the basement of this house! Got it?"

Growling he stood, leaping to the ledge of her window. He turned to glare at her. "This isn't over." before he leaped outside and disappeared into the well house.

She flopped tiredly onto her bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. '_What a day_' Her only hope was that she was right - the attacks were fluke. She couldn't stand the thought that this world would be taken from her too. For a moment, her mind flashed back to the demon she had faced, his claws reaching to take her life. A tear suddenly trickled from her eye, and she blinked in surprise as she moved to wipe it away. '_Why am I crying?_'

They wouldn't stop though, and before she knew it she was sobbing silently into her pillow.

_"Pitiful"_

She was, but she would change.

/…./

She awoke to the setting sun, her body tense as if expecting something to rudely awaken her out of sheer habit. Her eyes blinked open however, when no ice cold water was poured on top of her head, nor a booming order to get up following. Then came the realization that she was still back home and not in the feudal era, which was rather nice. The water really was ice cold.

Her memories of yesterday returned, and with it, her determination.

Sitting up with a happy stretch, she gazed outside her window, content to hear the slowly rising chatter of awakening birds. Glancing towards her bed she noted quite sheepishly that she had forgotten to sleep under the confines of her covers. Oh well, one less chore she had to deal with that morning.

Legs swinging to the ledge of her bed she proceeded to stand, senses already alert and ready to start her morning rituals. An hour later she was fully dressed and ready to head to school, for once not racing the clock out the door. Waving goodbye to her waking brother and mother who was currently getting ready to cook breakfast, she walked out the door and headed towards her new school. After all, she had to leave a bit earlier than usual since she was no longer taking a bus.

/…./

The walk to school was painfully long. Maybe she was growing obnoxiously paranoid, but it felt like she was being constantly watched. She stretched her senses, but could discover nothing substantial. If a demon were concealing itself she would never know, not with so many people around distorting her senses. To find a lowly trace of demonic energy in a sea of so many auras was a trick she had yet to master. '_All in due time._'

So she ventured on, albeit cautiously towards school where she proceeded to arrive ten minutes earlier then she had yesterday. Really she should have been there a whole twenty minutes earlier but it was hard to move fast while she was trying to keep such a tight awareness on her surroundings.

"Kagome!"

Outwardly she flinched, her back stiffening at the familiar voice of Momiji. If he was around, surely that meant the others were too. She hadn't yet thought up a suitable story to tell anyone who asked her about her bandaged hand and wrist. At least they couldn't see the bandage on her wrist.

Turning, she quickly hid them both behind her back, once more cursing her inapt luck at continually running into this specific group. Sure enough Momiji approached her, all the others behind him with mixed expressions on their faces.

"Hello, what a surprise to run into you guys again." her smile was strained but undetected by the rest. Instead she received a mixed response back, two cheerful, one neutral, one half hearted, and the last merely a grunt. She chose to act like all of them had greeted her in the same happy tone as Tohru and Momiji.

Yuki stepped forward and smiled at her. "Kagome, I'll help you to your first class. After all, yesterday you weren't able to make it there correct?" his violet eyes looked innocent enough, but already she knew she was in trouble. He had dropped the subject yesterday far too easily, but seemed content to pick it up today. '_How does he know I wasn't there? I never told any of them that…_'

"S-Sure!"

"How was your walk home?" It was Tohru asking her this time, a worried crease on her brow. Kagome faulted for a moment, the images of battle flashing through her mind, the remembered terror still all to fresh on her heart. Forcing herself to calm down she shrugged as casually as possible. "Fine. Uneventful. How about you guys?"

Momiji bounded up to her happily and gave her a slap on the back. "It was fine, except it would have been better if you hadn't left!"

She winced, her rib throbbing from the unexpected contact. Why was it that people always took such liberties with her body when she least wanted them to? Any other day oh sure, nothing. Days when she is trying to hide an injury? Let's just give 'ol Kagome a good hard slap. The blow caused her to stagger forward, and she couldn't help but reflexively clutch her tender side. It was quick though, and she didn't think anyone saw.

"Sorry, I'm just such a scatter brain sometimes!"

"Tch. No surprise there."

Yup. She would definitely need another rosary for that fiery carrot-top.

"What happened to your hand, by the way."

She looked up at Kyo who was eying her left hand, which had been of course exposed briefly when she clutched her side. Staring at it in surprise she laughed. "Oh this? I'm a klutz too it seems. Booked slipped from my right hand when I was trying to set them on my desk last night and smooshed this poor little hand." '_Good one Kagome!_' Inwardly she patted herself on the back.

Tohru hissed in sympathy. "Looks painful."

She nodded mournfully. "You have no idea."

The school bell suddenly rang, halting any further conversation.

"Well I suppose everyone should take their leave. Kagome, if you would kindly show me your schedule, I could lead you to your first class."

She found herself tensing, but the others seemed oblivious to the unfolding drama between them and departed with varying farewells. She reluctantly pulled out her schedule and handed it to Yuki.

A smile curved his smooth features, and already as he opened his mouth to speak she knew she would not like the news. "Oh look, your first class is with me, that makes things rather convenient."

Though he didn't say it, she knew the lingering meaning hung heavily in the air. Her fib yesterday, as unconvincing as it was then, had been proven a lie the moment she uttered it by the knowledge Yuki held. If he was in her first block, then her name would have been called during attendance, and thus her absence would have been very much apparent. It was no surprise to him that they shared first block, he knew already. No, the statement was made merely for her to soak in the message that he was on to her without actually saying so. After all, it didn't take a whole class to retrieve one forgotten item.

Weakly she smiled up at him "Yeah, convenient." as he led her to their first class. Painful silence stretched between them with her biting her lower lip and Yuki merely calmly walking beside her. The heated glares of many females went unnoticed by both, for each were far too lost in thought to take any real care. She even forgot to be paranoid about the strange nagging feeling she had of being watched (then again, it was quite clear that was the case with all the females in school).

Nothing more was exchanged, even when they arrived and (to Kagome's horror) took their assigned seats next to each other. The class passed without further event, simply a hanging dread that had seeded itself in Kagome's stomach with every glance she threw at Yuki. The boy really was to cunning for his own good. '_Why does he care anyway?_'

She frowned at that thought. Why did he care? Then she placed herself in his shoes and perhaps could understand. '_Curiosity._' She had outwardly lied to them all for no apparent reason. What kind of sane normal person would do that, unless they had something to hide. Heck, she would even find herself suspicious if the roles were reversed. _'I'd wonder what I was hiding too if I were him._'

The whole day was rather uneventful until lunch (and to her relief she found her second block to be completely Yuki free) when a very familiar chill froze the very air she breathed. Another demon, this one a bit more powerful then the last. It seemed with every attack made the next one just came stronger. Panic surged within her. Was someone actually sending them purposely to kill her? Was Inu-Yasha right? Could her time really no longer be…safe? The possibility tore at her, but she couldn't deny the aura she felt.

Holding her tray full of rather yummy looking food, she parted (a bit unwillingly) with it by setting it down on a random table. She then bolted out of the cafeteria before she could think too much on what she was doing. Adrenaline surged within her, the images of the battle from yesterday still fresh in her mind. The demons ruthless eyes, his heartless laugh, the claws descending to end her life. Her legs suddenly froze, and she almost fell to the ground in her consumed fear. '_Why is this happening?_'

Suddenly the demonic presence vanished, just as quickly as it came.

She breathed deeply, relief washing through her. "Well…that was odd." Had she imagined the whole thing?

"What's odd?"

She literally screamed and jumped, having been so startled. Patting her racing heart, she turned around only to come face to face with Yuki, and her mood only darkened at the confrontation.

"Nothing." She waved his question away, her main focus on trying to locate where the demon could have disappeared to so suddenly. '_Had I actually imagined it? Am I really that paranoid?_'

"Ok?"

The question caused her to look at him, and a slight twinge of guilt clutched at her heart. Yuki seemed to be genuinely concerned, and here she was being all snooty to him. She shook her head. "Sorry, it's just been…a weird day."

He nodded his understanding, though his eyes moved out to the distance beyond her. She frowned, until she realized he was searching for what she had been staring at. Knowing she wouldn't get him to leave without a better explanation she sighed. "It's just been hard here, with all these students. I had to get away, it was…overwhelming. That's all. Sorry to make you worry. Being out here, seeking the sky. It makes everything seem so endless and big. I just needed some time alone."

She turned from him then, waiting to see if he would accept her reasoning and subtle hint to leave. What she said hadn't been a complete lie. It was hard to be here. It did feel overwhelming. The sky did make her feel more at peace because it was the one thing that always looked the same both here, and in the Feudal Era.

She was surprised instead to feel a hand on her shoulder. "The sky may make things seem endless and big, but it doesn't make anything go away. If you let it, you can find people here who want to help you. Instead of holding your problems in, allow someone else to help carry the burden."

With that he turned and left. Which was good, because she didn't know what to say.

Besides, she had to make sure that demon was actually gone.

/…./

It seemed her search was rather futile, for after an hour she never felt a speckle of demonic energy. With a tiered sigh, she glanced around her surroundings "Man, I need to find somewhere to sit…" before nearly having a heart attack when a red blur came crashing out of a near-by tree.

Previously wide eyes narrowed slightly once realization set in, and, with an increasing glare she marched straight over to the cursing lump of flesh buried in the ground. Arms crossed, she tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for the hanyou to finally dig himself out of the creator he created.

Slowly, his face rose from the hole it was plastered against, golden eyes narrowed in anger.

"Inu-Yasha! What are you doing out here!" she screeched, eye twitching slightly as said person merely winced from the high volume of her tone.

"Keh! Lis-"

"No you listen!" she cut him off, her arms now free with fisted hands "Are you trying to get me in trouble or something? Was it you following me all morning? What were you thinking? What if someone saw you!"

Standing, anger only growing, Inu-Yasha moved to have his face inches from her own. "_I_ didn't agree to go back! And you're lucky I didn't."

His words caught her off-guard. "What? Why?"

He opened his mouth, then closed it seeming to realize what he just said. "Nothing. Just get back to class already."

Her eyes moved to her wristwatch, and horror gripped her heart. "Oh my god I'm so late!" She turned to start running back to her school, but called over her shoulder "This conversation isn't over!"

He watched her go warily. "No, it certainly isn't."

/…./

**End Chapter**

**After Comments:** Phew. That took a while. Sorry guys. I know I'm a terrible person. I hope this long awaited chapter made up for it. I hope there isn't too many mistakes in it either…but bear in mind right now it's 3am. Why am I up you ask? Well because there was no way I was sleeping until I got this thing out.

**Expressions of Review Gratitude:** I'm so happy to see that people are still reading and enjoying my work! Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I read them all and truly appreciate every word you guys send! Your reviews keep me going. I will try to reply to them all before I post my next chapter, but I got confused this time around to which ones I replied to and which ones I did not…so I know some got missed but I have a better tactic in mind this time around so hopefully that doesn't happen again.

As always, until next time thank you! I look forward to your kind or critical words of encouragement!


End file.
